


Личная свиданка

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Prison Sex, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Неважно, что будет с ним дальше — здесь, на зоне. Неважно, придёт ли Йен ещё. Сейчас они вместе, сплавлены воедино. И это — главное.





	Личная свиданка

**Author's Note:**

> В седьмом сезоне Микки спрашивает Йена: «Почему приходил так редко?», вследствие чего авторы мини позволили себе сделать допущение, что свидание в начале шестого сезона было первым, но всё же не последним. И да, вряд ли, разумеется, Микки и Йену позволили бы личное свидание, но почему бы не представить, каким оно могло бы быть? :)

— Ну наконец-то, — Йен шагает навстречу Микки, едва открывается тяжёлая, обитая железом дверь; ещё раньше, чем она закрывается за охранником. — Блядь, как же я скучал по тебе… охуенно скучал…  
Скучал. Сегодня Йен говорит, что скучал.  
Пришёл на личную свиданку. Сам. Сегодня Светка точно ему за это не платила.  
— И я скучал, — Микки делает ещё шаг, и Йен хватает его в объятия, мучительно горячо прижимает к себе, крепко целует. — Блядь, всё похуй бы, но без тебя тоска…  
Тоска — без настоящего Йена. Без такого, как сейчас; когда за него не говорит сраная болезнь.  
Блядь, приходил бы он чаще. Любой. Настоящий — или неузнаваемый от обострившейся биполярки… сам — или за деньги, сунутые Светкой…  
В горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии…  
— И без тебя, — пылко отвечает Йен. — Бля, иди ко мне… Прости, прости, что нечасто прихожу. Микки… бля, я без тебя как… как вкуса не чувствую, запахов… — язык Микки проскальзывает Йену в рот, и он умолкает — только нетерпеливо стонет, продолжая бесстыдно тискать Милковича.  
— А я… блядь, не знаю, как сказать. Вроде и вообще без воли погано, но… блядь, ты — моя воля… — Микки тоже стонет, выгибается, притираясь к Йену пахом. — Блядь, выеби меня. Сейчас же. Не такая и долгая у нас свиданка, сраных полчаса всего… выеби, хочу успеть…  
— Я — твоя воля?.. — тихо повторяет Йен. — Хорошо сказал… Лучше и не надо. Хочу, хочу быть твоей волей… А ты моя, слышишь? Да, иди ко мне… Как хочешь? К стенке тебя прижать? Или на лавке этой? — Йен кивает на стоящую в углу маленькой комнатки скамейку, порывисто целует лицо Микки, быстро стягивает с себя футболку, лезет под оранжевую казённую робу Милковича.  
— Сам решай… Как тебе?.. — Микки смотрит жадно, лихорадочно, гладит тело Йена чуть загрубевшими горячими ладонями. — Блядь. Как хотелось тебя коснуться… ради того, кажется, и терпел… чтоб дождаться, пока ты придёшь… — он снова грубо целует Йена взасос, глотая его стон.  
— Терпел? Не дрочил даже? — Йен улыбается, отвечает взглядом шальных, пьяных от страсти глаз. — Касайся, касайся… Я подыхаю без твоих прикосновений. Как собака, веришь? — он мычит в новый поцелуй, нехотя его разрывает.  
— Дрочил. О тебе думая. Ну, и порой трахал кое-кого, так просто, чтоб отодрать… и… — по лицу Микки пробегает тень, он словно одёргивает себя. — Но хуйня всё, да и больше люблю, когда меня… — его щека вздрагивает, губы на секунду кривятся в странной, непривычной Йену усмешке, — когда ты меня, — получается с неожиданным нажимом, но Йен не успевает об этом задуматься. — Ты же знаешь. И я подыхаю, блядь, без тебя больше, чем без воли… Не дождусь этих пятнадцати лет, сбегу нахуй, слышишь? Даже если пристрелят при побеге…  
— Да похуй, трахай кого хочешь. Всё равно мой, навсегда, и я тоже твой. Бля, я не хочу, чтоб пристрелили, не смей!.. То есть… а, чёрт, я буду чаще приходить, обещаю… У стенки хочу, втрахать тебя в неё. И целовать до одурения… — Йен прижимает Микки к стене, разворачивает, наполовину стаскивает тюремную робу, сдёргивает штаны, прижимается губами к голому загривку.  
— А, блядь, да, так… — Микки упирается ладонями в прохладные плиты стены, сладко жмурится в предвкушении, чуть прогибается в пояснице. — Давай. Выдери так, чтобы долго чувствовалось…  
Йен сдёргивает и собственные джинсы, жмётся к Микки голодно и иступленно, покрывает поцелуями загривок, плечи, широко лижет языком. Смачно сплёвывает на ладонь и мажет Милковичу между ягодиц, почти сразу пропихивая два пальца, на что тот тихо шипит, но довольно кивает.  
— Прости, прости. Сейчас я… слишком тебя хочу…  
— Да похуй. Стерплю, ничего… заживёт… Уж постарайся почаще, тошно без тебя совсем, свиданками нашими и живу… А, бля!.. — Микки упирается ладонями сильнее, резко подаётся назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Йена до упора. — Да… сука, как же я хочу… тебя в себе…  
— Постараюсь, я обещаю… обещаю тебе… — Йен заталкивает третий палец, наскоро растягивая, растрахивая Микки, сам стонет от нетерпения, трётся членом о ягодицы Милковича, о бедро. — Чёрт, я свихнусь, если сейчас тебе не вставлю…  
— Так вставляй… Давай, на все двадцать сантиметров. Растянул? А, похуй… давай… — Микки прижимается к стенке и лбом, тяжело дышит, чувствуя, как по телу проходит сладкая дрожь предвкушения и стекает между лопаток капля пота.  
— Да, все двадцать… так и вставлю, иди сюда… — Йен вытаскивает пальцы, берет Микки за бёдра, вдавливается головкой и одним долгим движением входит до упора, жарко дыша в шею.  
— Да-а-а… блядь, сука, хорошо… — Микки жмурится до красных пятен перед глазами, чувствуя, как член Йена распирает его до предела — не до конца растянутого, едва смоченного слюной. — Блядь, живым себя чувствую… снова… с тобой…  
— И я. И я с тобой. Блядь, блядь, в тебе охуенно… аж яйца сводит… — выдыхает Йен хрипло, замирает на пару секунд, делает движение назад, а потом толкается вперёд и начинает двигаться глубокими размашистыми толчками, накрыв ладони Микки на стене своими.  
— Блядь, так. Не жалей, хочу чувствовать… не чувствую здесь нихуя, за решёткой… только когда приходишь… — Микки пытается переплести пальцы, сам подаётся бёдрами назад, насаживаясь до сладкой боли.  
— И я… только с тобой… да… — Йен, поняв желание Микки, переплетает свои пальцы с его, толкается снова и снова, быстро улавливая ритм, дышит с Микки в унисон. — Никогда… ни с кем как с тобой… люблю… Бля!..  
— Да, ни с кем… сука, и не хочу больше ни с кем… да, да, трахай, так… — Микки захлёбывается стоном, закусывает губу, откидывает назад голову, пытается потереться щекой о плечо Йена, поймать губами губы. — Зажми рот. Губами хоть. Копы услышат… хоть и знают, что на таких свиданках творится…  
— Зажму… сладкий… сладкий ты… — Йен крепко целует Микки, вылизывает его рот, продолжая трахать, обнимает поперёк груди и поясницы, прижимает к себе, гладит. — С ума сводишь… а они знают, да… Я тоже ни с кем не хочу. Блядь, я рехнулся с тобой… Микки Милкович…  
— И я с тобой… блядский Йен Галлагер… — Микки коротко смеётся в поцелуй, жадно сплетается языками, снова стонет от резких глубоких толчков Йена. — Люблю… хорошо дерёшь… всегда так… — рвано выдыхает он, сам уже не зная, о чём говорит — о трахе или о чувствах.  
— Блядский… и твой… — Йен ухмыляется в ответ на смешок Микки. — С тобой всегда кайф… — он несколько раз ведёт бёдрами по кругу, вырывая у Милковича приглушённые вскрики.  
— А, блядь, так. Растрахай как следует… умеешь, гад… — Микки снова закусывает губу, кажется, прокусив до крови — во рту становится солоно. — Пиздец люблю… когда ты во мне вертишься…  
— А я люблю вертеться… давай ещё поверчусь… — Йен вращает бёдрами, жарко целует шею, плечо Микки, скулу, лижет ухо. — Так… так хорошо?..  
— Да. Да, блядь, хорошо, до охуения… повертись… м-м-м, и ухо, да… — Микки жмурится, как довольный кот, внутри больно и сладко, и от губ и языка Йена по телу тоже разливается одуряющая сладость.  
— Любишь… любишь, когда вылизываю тебя… как один кот другого… — рвано шепчет Йен в ухо Микки, лижет еще, потрахивает ухо языком, одновременно впечатывая Милковича в стену, то и дело поводя бёдрами. — Бля, бля, какой ты сладкий… обожаю, люблю…  
— И я, блядь, и я тоже… как же кайфово, живой с тобой… ага, как коты, помоечные… — Микки чуть поворачивает голову, подставляя ухо, сам извивается, растрахиваясь, пластается по стене. — Да, трахай ещё… и ухо тоже… — он жмурится и, когда Йен особенно резко качает бёдрами, не сдержавшись, захлёбывается стоном.  
— Трахаю… И дрочить тебе пока не буду. Хочу подольше поебать… — выговаривает Йен сквозь стоны, тискает бока Микки, мнёт ягодицы, продолжая врезаться в него. — И ухо, да… Теперь небось вся охрана слышит, как мы ебёмся. А и похуй, мы часы свои отрабатываем…  
— Ага, отрабатываем, право имеем… — Микки хрипло смеётся, снова стонет. — А они слышат, да… и дрочат, небось… а ты не дрочи, да, хочу чуток помучаться, побалдеть… Тебе ж тоже вынести пришлось, а? Пока пропустили? Осмотрели всего… облапали?.. Они всегда так перед свиданками, суки… ещё Мэнди жаловалась… — он толкается назад так, что яйца Йена шлёпаются о ягодицы, и от сладкой боли перехватывает дыхание.  
— Ага, блядь… облапали, всего обшмонали, аж в задницу заглянули… Надеялись, наверное, там волшебную отмычку от твоей камеры найти. Блядь, сладкий ты, Микки… не могу, какой сладкий… — Йен прижимает Микки к стене, распластав, войдя по самые яйца, перестав двигаться взад-вперёд и только широко качая бёдрами из стороны в сторону, жарко играя губами с мочкой уха.  
— Отмычку? А что, если есть, то принеси… — Микки снова смеётся, и тут же смех переходит в стон. — Ты ведь сумеешь глубоко засунуть, а… рыжий лобок? Так, что копы не найдут. А, бля… ты во мне сейчас такую дыру провертишь… что все кишки потом нахуй вывалятся… не, бля, ты не останавливайся, проверти, меня штырит… — он заводит одну руку назад, продолжая упираться другой в стену, и придерживает Йена за бедро, не давая ослабить круговые вращения. — Хоть будет что помнить… бля, как же тошно без тебя… и приходишь так редко… сука… — Микки стонет, и непонятно, что он имел в виду, произнося последнее слово, — боль оттого, как растягивает его задний проход член Йена, или боль от чересчур редких свиданий.  
— Тогда надо раздобыть… отмычку… Хочешь из меня её достать потом, да? — Йен тоже смеётся, целует Микки в шею, вплотную прижимается пахом к ягодицам, ещё недолго вращает бёдрами и снова начинает трахать толчками. — Прости. Прости, что редко, постараюсь чаще… тоже скучаю, хреново без тебя… — он гладит Микки по груди, задевая и покручивая соски.  
— Скучаешь… и я скучаю, пиздец как скучаю, бля… — Микки тяжело дышит, глухо вскрикивает, постанывает при каждом толчке Йена. — А отмычку бы достал… мне бы в кайф было в тебе пошарить… бля, сука, да знал бы ты, что тут… как мне тут… — Микки хватает ртом воздух, захлёбывается стоном, больше похожим на отчаянный звериный вой, толкается бёдрами Йену навстречу, до отказа принимая его в себя, и совсем тихо повторяет: — Знал бы ты… Йен…  
— Знал бы… знал бы что? Тебе… тебе плохо? То есть, хуже, чем обычно? Микки?.. Тебя не… не трогают?.. — спрашивает Йен внезапно охрипшим голосом, чуть сбавляя темп, пытается заглянуть в лицо Микки, мажет губами по скуле. — А? Чернышка…  
Микки вздрагивает от ласкового обращения. Так его всегда называл только Йен, так он позволил бы только Йену. Хотя — может, позволил бы и другим, тем, кто захотел, кто оказался сильнее… здесь, во взрослой тюряге, их хватает — тех, что сильнее…  
— А не похуй ли? — хрипло выплёвывает Милкович, полуоборачивается, смотрит на Йена глазами, затуманенными страстью и чем-то ещё — стылым, болезненным, тем, что хочется вытрахать из себя их отчаянным совокуплением. — Не похуй ли… трогают или нет… тут не как в малолетке, тут я не для всех авторитет… блядь, похуй, главное, что сейчас ты трогаешь… — Микки сильнее упирается ладонями в стену, ноги готовы обмякнуть, разъехаться; хорошо, что Йен крепко держит за бёдра. — Да не боись… не для всех я здесь сучка… для одного был, теперь для другого — двое всего… остальные и не знают, что опущенный… Блядь, Йен, вытрахай меня. Выеби так, чтобы только тебя помнил… чтоб долго помнил, чтобы мог вспоминать, когда… — Микки не договаривает, только снова откидывает голову и захлёбывается полустоном-полувоем.  
— Микки… бля, Микки… — голос вздрагивает, у Йена не получается сглотнуть горький, солёный комок, что мгновенно образуется в горле. Микки смотрит отчаянно, чёрные волосы вздыбились на затылке, влажные, растрёпанные, совсем кот. Его любимый кот. Чёрт. — Чёрт… я буду, буду трогать, иди сюда… Чернышка, моя чернышка, всё равно только моя… — он сгребает Микки в охапку, тычется губами в волосы, скулу, плечо, чуть отпускает, гладит по груди. Они и вправду не дети. Теперь всё иначе, логично, что иначе, но Галлагер всё равно жмурится от боли, держит Микки в руках, чувствуя, как тот почти задыхается и сердце стучит как бешеное. — Вытрахаю… помни только меня, всегда только меня, слышишь?.. — он качает бёдрами, снова и снова погружаясь в родной жар в прежнем темпе, понемногу ускоряясь, желая дать Милковичу то, что ему нужно.  
— Слышу… блядь, блядь, слышу, да, слышу… — может, после сегодняшнего раза Йен не придёт ещё долго, может, его снова переклинит проклятая биполярка, или просто не получится… но похуй, похуй, всё равно он любит, хочет, помогает запомнить себя. Пытается помочь забыть других. Сколько ещё чалиться — восьмерик, пятнашку? Тут всё впору забыть — кроме бесконечных серых стен, тяжёлых шагов охранничков и тех, кому подставляешь жопу, чтобы не подставлять всем остальным.  
Но Йена — Йена не забудешь. Никак. Даже тут; даже если бы не приходил вообще.  
— Хочу только твоей сучкой быть, — выдыхает Микки, отчаянно подаваясь бёдрами назад, насаживаясь до упора на член, слыша, как яйца Йена с влажными шлепками ударяются о задницу. — Только твоей… хотел бы… жаль, не получилось… А, похуй, — он поворачивает голову, снова ловит горячими сухими губами губы Йена. — Скажи, что твоя сучка. Скажи, что только твоя. И вытрахай… чтоб ноги не держали… и спусти в меня потом…  
И пусть, блядь, охраннички в кончу вляпаются, когда будут осматривать после свиданки. Похуй. Всё похуй.  
Кроме блядского Йена Галлагера.  
— Микки… — хочется сказать ласковое, тёплое, но Йен чувствует, что Микки и вправду нужно сейчас другое — нужно, чтобы и дальше жить в этих стенах, не потеряться, не отчаяться. И он прижимается раскрытыми губами к загривку Милковича, толкается бёдрами, шепчет во вспотевшую кожу: — Моя сучка. Только моя. Всегда… всегда только моей сучкой по-настоящему будешь… Микки Милкович… Люблю тебя, — добавляет Йен еле слышно и целует загривок Микки, ловит губами короткие влажные волоски. Гладит по груди, по животу, по бёдрам, вколачивается отрывистыми толчками, накрывает ладонью член Микки, гладит пах. — Хочу тебе подрочить… Да? Да, хороший мой? — Микки кивает, и Йен начинает рвано ласкать его плоть, не попадая в такт, целуя плечо и основание шеи, стараясь отдать как можно больше.  
— Да, блядь, да… — хрипло выдыхает Микки, чувствуя, как горячая ладонь Йена скользит по члену — почти насухо, не считая выступившей смазки. Как Галлагер резко и глубоко вонзается в него, каждый раз проезжаясь по простате. Йен, только Йен. С ним не вспоминаются другие — хоть и тоже сзади, в той же позе, уперевшись руками в стену…  
— Твоя сучка, — сладкая, мучительная горечь разливается по телу, заполняет жилы вместо крови. Отрава, исцеление, сама жизнь. — Твоя ёбаная сучка. Блядь, да, ещё… я тоже, сука, тоже тебя люблю… — Микки ловит вторую руку Йена, кладёт себе на грудь, поверх неправильно написанного, вплавленного под кожу имени. — Я так скоро… подрочи ещё немного, чуток… и подолбись… вместе кончим, как раз до конца свиданки успеем…  
И похуй, сколько придётся ждать до следующей — и будет ли она вообще.  
Похуй, если сегодня же придётся подставиться сокамернику. Сразу после Йена.  
Сейчас — когда они сплавлены в одно целое — Микки Милковичу всё похуй.  
— Успеем… успеем, любимый… сучка моя, мой единственный… давай, и я с тобой… — Йен покачивает бёдрами, гладит Микки по груди, по напряжённым соскам, коротко прижав ладонь к татуировке со своим именем, поглаживает горло, заставляя Милковича запрокинуть голову, ловит рваный, почти кусающий поцелуй. — Микки… никто, кроме тебя, не нужен… Я приду, ещё приду к тебе. Я постараюсь чаще….  
— Приходи… приходи, да, почаще, как сможешь… твоя ёбаная сучка… блядский Йен Галлагер… — рвано, хватая ртом воздух, выдыхает Микки, захлёбывается громким стоном, почти не заглушаемым поцелуем, и кончает в руку Йена, сжимаясь на нём в сладком спазме, чувствуя, как внутрь начинает течь горячее и густое. Наконец-то — снова Йена. Не… чьё-то ещё.  
Йен глухо стонет, обхватывает Микки обеими руками поперёк груди, наваливается, прижимая к стене, не давая упасть им обоим. Он никому не отдаст Микки, никому, что бы ни было здесь, на зоне, и там, на воле. Тяжело дышит во влажный затылок Милковича, в торчащие ёжиком волосы. Минуты их свидания постепенно тают, но их осталось ещё сколько-то, ещё немного. Можно помедлить ещё кусочек времени, не разъединяться, пусть Микки чувствует, пусть чувствуют они оба.  
— Чернышка… — ласково шепчет Галлагер.  
— Да… твоя чернышка… — Микки улыбается почти мягко, позволяет себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза, насладиться запахом Йена, тяжестью его тела, ласковым шёпотом, ощущением тёплой спермы и обмякающего члена внутри. — Всё равно твоя. Поцелуй ещё да будем застёгиваться, а то так, бля, и застанут… — он коротко смеётся и поворачивает голову, чтобы снова поймать губами губы Йена.  
Йен целует Микки, тоже улыбается. В какой-то момент кажется, что они снова на том стадионе, совсем юные, ещё безбашенные, даже несмотря на отсидку Микки. Иллюзия исчезает, а тепло остается. Йен мягко выскальзывает из Микки, тянется к своей сваленной на скамье одежде, наспоследок поцеловав Милковича между лопаток. — Я правда буду приходить чаще…  
— Ловлю на слове, — Микки ухмыляется так, будто правда можно поймать на слове человека с биполярным расстройством. Но сейчас Йен искренен, сейчас говорит он сам, а не его болезнь… сейчас он настоящий. Сейчас ему можно верить, даже если позже он не сдержит своего обещания.  
Милкович натягивает свою робу, чувствуя, как всё ещё хлюпает в заднице и подтекает по ногам. Охраннички точняк вляпаются… Ну и похуй. Сами свою работёнку выбирали. И крики из-за стены слышали. И знают, для чего сюда на личные свиданки ходят.  
— Дай ещё поцелую, — хрипло говорит Микки. Притягивает Йена за загривок, накрывает губами губы. Вот так. Чтобы помнить. Чтобы помнил.  
После того, как несколько минут спустя широко распахнётся дверь и раздастся резкое: «Время вышло!».  
— Люблю, — тихо, упрямо говорит Микки, глядя в серовато-зелёные глаза Йена.  
И видит в них тот же ответ.


End file.
